Question: $ 0^{5} = \; ?$
Explanation: $= 0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0$ $= 0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0$ $= 0\cdot0\cdot 0$ $= 0\cdot0$ $= 0$